mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Electrodrome
Electrodrome is the third course of the Star Cup in Mario Kart 8. Banners with the Star Cup logo can be seen throughout the track, as well as some big screens displaying characters dancing, spectrum analyzers, and the MKTV logo. The staff ghost kart setup is Larry driving a Sport Bike with Monster tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart 8 The course starts directly in front of a gliding panel. After the racers glide down to the road below, there is a turn going left. Shortly after the turn, there is an anti-gravity area curving to a wall that soon splits into two roads, one pink and one green. In the area where the music changes, transparent squares of the road's color appear in the edge of the screen. The roads twist around each other before connecting. At the end of each road is a gliding panel leading to a large neon platform with the words "Star Cup" on it, as well as the cup’s logo. There is a small jump at the end of the platform and a left turn that leads to the finish line. This track also includes a very big disco ball floating on a water fountain, Disco and Strobe Lights, and very large TVs. Shortcuts *Players can cut of the turn before the anti-gravity section using a speed boost. This shortcut is best done with a Star. *At the final left turn, players can cut through the rough section with a speed boost instead of taking the turn. Gallery 800px-MK8_Larry_Lights.png|Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi racing. MK8-_Electrodrome.png|The track's icon. ElectrodomeMK8.png|Roy, Larry, and Wendy on the track. MK8_WendyRoyLarry.png|Wendy, Larry, and Roy racing on the track. Koopa_and_Shy_Guy_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This is the first and only racetrack so far in the ''Mario Kart series with a one-word name in English. *During the countdown for the race, the large screen in the background shows a spectrum analyzer before switching to a party scene. This is one of five courses (the others being Twisted Mansion, Excitebike Arena, Bowser's Castle, and Mount Wario) to have an opening animation. **The spectrum analyzer matches the beeps of the countdown during the animation. *This track's music is played during the staff credits. *Similar to 3DS Music Park, Electrodrome has several panels, that when driven over, make up several ascending beats. *This is one of two courses in Mario Kart 8 in which a portion of the track activates a voice, the other being Big Blue. *On the lines that the karts begin behind, there is a foil-esk print that says MARIOKART. *There is a glitch on this course that allows the player to do a regular stunt instead of a glider stunt when going over a gliding ramp, although there's a small chance this will occur. *The DJ in this course is possibly Larry (makes sense because he is the staff ghost). *If you look closely, you can see your character's head bopping to the music. This also happens in 3DS Music Park. de:Discodrom Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks